


Double Meanings

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to the sv_flashfiction LJ comm challenge.  Jonathan overhears something Lex says and makes assumptions which aren't quite right.  Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Meanings

## Double Meanings

by Magdelena

<http://members.cox.net/magdelena1969>

* * *

_Summary_ : Written in response to the sv_flashfiction (LJ comm) challenge. Jonathan overhears something Lex says and makes assumptions which aren't quite right. Or are they? 

_Disclaimer_ : I do not own any of the characters herein (only the plot). The characters of Clark Kent, Superman and Lex Luthor are the property of their creators and DC Comics. Smallville is owned by Gough/Millar Inc and the WB Network TV. I am publishing my fanfiction writings only for my own selfish desire to be a part of their world and receive nothing but fuzzy, warm feelings in return. 

_Author's Note_ : Thanks to the wonderful Sev1970 for betaing for me yet again. 

* * *

"My God, Clark, it's so BIG!" Lex exclaimed. 

Jonathan Kent froze in the mansion hallway, barely daring to breathe. _No_ , _it_ _couldn't_ _be_. 

"Do you really think so?" Clark asked hesitantly. "I'm sure it doesn't even compare with..." 

Jon's eyes widened and his pulse quickened. _No_. _No_ , _no_ , _no_ , _no_! 

There was a rustling sound. "Clark, it's amazing. You're amazing." 

Still trying to convince himself that he was _NOT_ hearing what he thought he was hearing, the elder Kent could already picture the scene in his head, Lex moving closer on the sofa towards his son, the bastard reaching out to touch... 

Clark chuckled. "You're just saying that so I'll let you play with it." 

_Motherfucker_. That was so not his son sounding all flirty and come-hither for Lex-fucking-Luthor! 

"Well, not entirely, but I must admit that I wouldn't mind indulging. Bring it here, farm boy." 

Jonathan stumbled when he heard Lex's last words, his ire rising at the commanding tone in the young billionaire's voice. He barely managed to stop the box of produce he had been carrying from tumbling to the ground. Jonathan's nostrils flared with anger even as he set down the box and strode purposefully to the door of Lex's study. He _KNEW_ they should never have trusted Luthor. That boy had so obviously been after only one thing, and it wasn't Clark's secrets. 

Without another thought, Jonathan threw open the doors, and found... 

"What the fuck are you two doing?" 

"Dad?" Clark asked uncertainly from his position on the floor. "What's wrong?" 

"Mister Kent, are you all right?" Lex inquired graciously, one elegant eyebrow arching. 

Jonathan blinked once. Then blinked again. "Clark, are those your Matchbox cars?" 

The fully dressed Clark glanced questioningly at the equally fully dressed Lex before the two shrugged and turned towards Jonathan. "Um... Yeah, Dad. Is it a problem that I brought the collection over to show Lex? I mean, I figured if anyone could appreciate collecting things it would be Lex, right?" 

Jonathan blinked a third time. "You boys were talking about cars?" 

"What else would we be talking about, Mister Kent? Clark's been going on and on about how big his collection was, but I had no clue he had over three hundred cars." 

Jonathan watched as Lex reverently picked up one of the miniature trucks that Jonathan remembered getting himself when he was a small child. 

"And they're all in mint condition, too. This is quite something to be proud of," Lex said, awe in his voice. 

Clark looked up at his father wearing a sheepish grin. "I thought he might like it." 

Jonathan nodded dumbly. 

Lex's brow suddenly furrowed, and he turned towards Jonathan, looking at the older man questioningly. "Mister Kent, did you need something? You seemed upset when you burst in here. Do you need Clark at home or something?" 

"Um, no." Jonathan backpedaled towards the doors where he had just entered, feeling completely idiotic for not believing his son's assurances that underneath that cool demeanor Lex Luthor was really just a geeky kid at heart. Had it been any of Clark's other friends, Jonathan would have never assumed the worst. His cheeks flamed with his embarrassment. He should have known better. "No, Lex. Everything is just fine." 

Clark sighed. "Maybe I should just head home with you, Dad. It seems like you're a bit unsettled with me being here." 

"NO!" Jonathan screeched, startling both boys. He cleared his throat and continued much more calmly. "No. You should stay. It's Friday night, and all your chores are done. You deserve to have some fun. If Lex doesn't mind, why don't you even stay the night. Once you boys start watching movies and stuff I know it's hard to remember to be home by curfew, so just stay." 

Clark's eyes narrowed. "You're giving me permission to stay at Lex's?" 

Jonathan nodded his head sharply. "Just be home for dinner tomorrow." He turned his attention towards Lex, deliberately softening his tone. "And you should come too. Martha and I don't get to see enough of you. Maybe it's about time we started getting to know the person that Clark sees instead of just another Luthor." 

A blinding smile spread across Clark's face. "You're the best, Dad!" 

Lex's eyes widened in surprise, his mouth opening and shutting once before he could seemingly formulate an answer to Jonathan's invitation. "Sure. That would be great. Thanks, Mister Kent. I'll have Clark back at the farm by noon tomorrow." 

"Good." 

Jonathan closed the doors behind him, and leaned heavily back against them. "They were talking about fucking Matchbox cars, and what a BIG collection Clark had. Oh my God, and I thought..." Jonathan barked out a laugh, letting his own statement trail off as he pushed off the doors and headed towards the front entrance. Boy, was Martha going to get a kick out of this one. 

* * *

"Is he gone?" Lex hissed. 

"Shh," Clark urged, staring intently at the closed doors. Finally, he blew out a breath, his shoulders slumping in relief. "Yep, he just got in the truck. God, that was too close." 

Lex giggled somewhat hysterically, his hand nervously running across his scalp. "Oh, my God! I've waited three years to make a move. I finally do, only to find that you've wanted this as much as I do. Then, just as we both get naked, your FATHER almost walks in on us." 

Clark chuckled, flashing Lex a devious smile. "Thank God for superspeed." 

Lex felt a sudden breeze around him, and just as quickly as they had appeared minutes before, the Matchbox cars disappeared from in front of him. Before he could even fully open his mouth to utter a word in amazement about Clark's abilities, he felt himself being supersped out of his clothing, and then laid flat on his back with one solidly built, naked, horny alien lying on top of him, said farm boy's enormous cock pressing against Lex's hip. 

Lex smirked as he rolled his hips, eliciting a gasp from Clark. "And now we have all night. I really am a bad influence on you. You're really getting good at lying to people." 

"And know what the best part is?" Clark asked breathlessly, his lips ghosting over Lex's. 

"What?" came Lex's equally breathless reply. 

Clark's eyes twinkled with amusement, his lips widening into a wicked smile. "We get to blame Dad for us getting together." At Lex's confused look, Clark batted his eyelashes innocently. "After all, we hadn't thought of each other at ALL that way," he said sarcastically, "until we kept wondering tonight what in the world we could have said that had Dad so riled up that he would come charging in here." 

Their joint laughter echoed through the halls of the old castle, followed closely by the sounds of moans and sighs of pleasure. Meanwhile, a clueless Jonathan Kent whistled happily to himself as he drove his truck back to the farm, thinking cheerfully about the scene, and the two innocent young men he had left behind. 


End file.
